


my duality awakes

by folieafuck



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Blood Brothers Ending (Life is Strange 2), Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folieafuck/pseuds/folieafuck
Summary: He'd be worried, if he couldn't still feel Sean underneath the surface of his skin; the red-blue smoke and evergreen smell that make up his soul are held together, taunt and tight.This is the moment Daniel figures out he is in total control. Not just physically, mentally, but with whatever space Sean's head has slipped into. Him. Everything.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	my duality awakes

"You...you like when I do this." It isn't a question. Daniel looks down at him with pure, unadulterated excitement, and Sean can't find the will to discourage it. When has he ever? 

"How does it make _you_ feel, enano?" He flexes his immobile wrists, giving Daniel a preview of what he's capable of. He's flushed, and sweat sticks his dirty jeans to his thighs, but he can't even twist to pry them apart—and of _course_ he likes it, of course he's dying underneath Daniel, but he's going to make sure his baby brother is okay before he spares a thought for himself. It's as natural as air. 

Daniel seems to think it over, although he keeps getting distracted by...whatever he sees in holding Sean down with his powers. After a moment of tense, tentative eye contact, he drags his fingernails down Sean's exposed underarm, a grin splitting his face when he visibly shudders. 

"Really good," Daniel whispers, and Sean feels his entire body press to the mattress, hands fastened securely above his head by forces he'll never understand. "It's like I'm in control, you know? But in a cool way."

Sean can only sigh low in his throat, meeting Daniel's smile with a drowsy one of his own. He doesn't feel taken over by anything, but his heart is definitely beating at a slower rate than it should given the circumstances, and every fraction of movement from Daniel is setting his skin on fire. Not like it wouldn't anyway, but...but this is different, somehow. Intimate. Safe. 

He's broken from his reverie by Daniel's hot mouth under his ear, latched onto the spot he'd discovered one night in a tent on the beach and had memorized perfectly. Probably because it makes Sean keen immediately, writhing in his sweltering clothes—but he's _not_ , he can't move, and he moans a little louder than he meant to. 

" _So_ cool," Daniel mumbles hoarsely into his jaw, like he's feeling a fraction of what Sean feels when he's the one in charge, watching his beautiful boy whimper and claw at his shoulders. Maybe he is. That thought alone has him suffocating. 

"My clothes…" Jesus, he can't even speak. The grip loosens around his chin, and he manages to lean his head backwards and mouth at the sky. "Daniel, please…"

Nodding, Daniel completely ignores him in favor of sucking on a newly won section of throat, short fingers curling tight in Sean's hair. Tight, but not half the strength Sean has when he's holding him up on his tip-toes and coming up with awful things to say. To know he still has that power burrowed in the back of his brain, even in the middle of all this fuzzy feeling, somehow makes Sean feel even warmer. 

"You just tied me up to tease, little wolf?" he laughs, panting past the electricity nibbling in between his veins. 

Daniel bites down hard, making Sean cry out helplessly until he pops back up with a curious expression on his face. "I can do whatever I want," he says, as if just realizing it. Sean loses feeling in his toes. 

"You can," he manages, if only to keep a sliver of control on the situation. Daniel smiles absently down at him, hands tracing indiscernible patterns underneath his shirt. Without so much as blinking, he quickly tears the top away, jeans unfastened but conveniently tight and trapped around Sean. 

A sudden thought hits him, somehow breaking through his cluttered thoughts, and he opens his mouth to lay his tongue flat on his chin. Daniel stutters adorably for a minute, clearly led astray into this unknown territory, but catches on fast. Red to the tips of his ears, he leans down a fraction and spits into his parted lips. 

They both collapse, Sean falling limply and Daniel burying his face in his neck. All the high-and-mighty attitude from before fades out in his mumbling, fingers that were so sure gripping his hips desperately. "Sean…" he groans, only relaxing when his big brother's hand coaxes up and down his back. 

Sean can't fight the pleased smile he's pressing to Daniel's scalp. "You like that, too?" he chuckles, although the crack in the middle of his words betray his own amazement. "Couldn't help it. You looked so cute up there." 

When Sean thinks Daniel's regained enough consciousness to breathe, but not enough to use his powers, he very delicately wraps his arms around his body and slams their hips together. Daniel growls, brow furrowing before Sean's hands fly back above his head. 

"Cheater." Before Sean can counter that Daniel _always_ cheats, something indescribably tight and hot and violent takes him by the cock, and everything goes white. 

Daniel is pleasantly surprised with how things are turning out. When they'd had a casual conversation about using his powers during sex, and that had turned into a feverish makeout session on the couch, he'd figured it was another one of Sean's sexy talks he forgets about the next morning (once, when confronted with the fact that he had called Daniel a dumb bitch with his face pressed to the couch, he had quite hilariously pampered him the rest of the day). 

When he came home today with a contemplative look in his eye and a rag winding through his hands, though, Daniel had realized he was serious. Sean usually spends hours turning over a proposition in his head, so he's glad they'd happened to bring it up the night before a work day. As soon as he'd meandered into the bedroom and pressed Sean's wrists above his head, he'd fallen into the role incredibly easily, and has been enjoying every second of it. 

He notices as soon as the shift comes over him. Sean goes from wanton moans and head turns to a quiet, open mouth, fingers flexing in the air and doing nothing else. He'd be worried, if he couldn't still feel Sean underneath the surface of his skin; the red-blue smoke and evergreen smell that make up his soul are held together, taunt and tight. This is the moment Daniel figures out he is in total control. Not just physically, mentally, but with whatever space Sean's head has slipped into. Him. Everything. 

Slowly, he strokes his hand over Sean's cheek as the other unzips him, cupping his boxers and squeezing his aching cock between lithe fingers. "Hey, Sean," he coos, watching Sean's face carefully. When there's no response, he hesitates before lightly smacking his cheek. Sean murmurs softly, so he slaps the other side, harder, and his eyelids finally fly open. God, he's so pretty. His one eye is hazy while the other flutters helplessly, thick lashes battling to focus his vision. Daniel holds him there with a slightly louder, "Baby. Sean. You here with me?"

A weak hum is his answer, but Daniel doesn't think that will do. He backhands him, shoving his face against the pillow, and he's finally centering on Daniel's face. "Yeah," he croaks. Daniel quickly realizes he's trying to hold his hand and takes it immediately, tugging his jeans down with his powers and finally freeing his trapped erection. Sean hisses through his teeth, and almost seems to relax when Daniel takes complete control of his body again and renders him immobile. Interesting. 

"You're doing a really good job," he adds, because Sean's told him that plenty of times when they've gotten this serious; but he doesn't respond to that, and even looks a little confused at the praise. _Very_ interesting. To make up for it, Daniel squeezes his fingers and smacks his dick, biting back a smile when Sean nearly screams. "Answer me when I speak to you, Sean. Don't you wanna be good?"

"I do." His voice is thick with tears, and his entire body is trembling. It's all he can manage. "I _do_ , Daniel, please. I'm sorry." 

Daniel ignores the immediate urge to refute the apology, instead running his thumb over the head of Sean's cock and gripping the base of it with his thoughts. The guttural whimper Sean lets out will stick with him forever. "I don't believe you."

He's rewarded with a preciously sad pout. Daniel's tickled enough to let his hand go, just to see what he'll do; he instantly latches on to Daniel's sleeve, his grip so much flimsier than it usually is. "What can I do?" he croaks, impressing Daniel even more, though he hadn't thought it possible. 

He puts on a contemplative face, making sure he doesn't break eye contact throughout. After a tense beat, he adds a new pressure between Sean's legs, somewhere he's never even asked to see before. Sean's face blossoms into something completely new, broken in ways Daniel's never dreamed of. He opens his mouth, but no sound comes out, and his hand flops weakly to his side to scratch at the sheets. 

"Prove it," Daniel hisses, pushing up farther and holding on as tight as he dares. 

Daniel's surprised when he simply jerks his hips and comes in his palm, not an intake of air in between. He keeps his hold as Sean's body tightens, shakes, then slowly relaxes; then he eases it off until he's completely ragdolled, arms hanging off the bed. He's panting hard, eye shut, gently this time. Daniel takes it in for a moment (the faint tears staining his cheeks, the strip of sticky red on his lip, the way his shoulders shrink into his broad chest as he gulps for breath) before falling to his side, wrapping arms around his waist and admiring the fact that his fingertips don't meet. 

"Sean," he whispers, combing through his matted hair. He doesn't respond, but Daniel isn't worried. He can feel him, almost stronger than he ever has: the homemade smokes, the pine needles under their shoes, the clumsy way their hands used to find the others in the middle of the woods. The infected tattoo. The worn sweatshirt Daniel still wears when the Puerto Lobos sun has retreated for the evening, and Sean plucks him a shitty old song on a guitar someone they once knew loved. Joints behind their ears. Beer breath. Coffee. "Sean, I love you so much. You did so good."

Sean struggles to reemerge, sagging into Daniel's cool hold. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." To solidify this, he presses his mouth to Sean's, reveling in the pathetic response he gets back. "That was the coolest thing that's ever happened to me."

Sean snorts, and Daniel takes this as an invitation to hook him under the armpits and get him on his feet. He's planning on using his mind, but the man's so limp and pliant, he goes along like he weighs nothing. They wobble to the bathroom, the walls plastered in their homemade decor of shells, glass, and paint, and Daniel sits him on the repaired sink to run the bath tap. Before he can step away, though, Sean reaches with both his arms and sticks his bottom lip out. It takes him a moment, but when he realizes, he immediately runs over and engulfs Sean in a hug. 

"It wasn't too weird?" Sean mumbles, the fog clearing just enough to allow for embarrassment. 

Daniel chases it away with another soft kiss, gripping Sean's hair in his fingers and smiling when a little gasp breaks through. "That was only, like, the third weirdest thing we've ever done," he assures, exploding into laughter when Sean bites the tip of his nose. 

He's rerouted from escape yet again when Sean splays a palm over his lower back and slots him in between his bare legs, half-nestled in his lap. "Where do you keep going, enano?" he mumbles sweetly, though evil dances in his teeth when he smirks and slips his free hand underneath Daniel's jeans.

With a shaky breath, Daniel clambers the rest of the way up, burying his face in Sean's neck. "Nowhere," he murmurs, allowing the control to grip him one last time before he lets it fly into Sean's hands. How easy it is, to trade off the weight of the world. The weight of _your_ world. 

"Good job," Sean laughs, and reminds Daniel of his own set of special abilities.

**Author's Note:**

> i like comments!


End file.
